


Product of Patience

by Moon and Stars (CaramelLioness)



Series: The Vampire Stories [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Vampires, Yaoi, YooSu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/Moon%20and%20Stars
Summary: Now that Junsu had decided to stay with Yoochun in Seoul, he must concentrate on why he's there. His intentions are to get close to Yoochun and to be the only person his mortal soulmate thinks about. Since, they are destined for eternity.Yoochun is unaware to why Junsu remained, but he's pleased to not be alone. He likes the pretty male vampire, but he's unsure to what these feelings are. He doesn't know if these feelings are actually true or something else he feels for people he would be flirting or dating with.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Park Yoochun/Shin Se-kyung (one-sided)
Series: The Vampire Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508351





	1. The Mortal's School

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: YAOI
> 
> DON'T READ WITHOUT READING FIRST PART: Genesis of Forbidden Bonds 
> 
> This is Yoosu after Yunho went back to the Vampire World in Genesis of Forbidden Bonds. You can read Monstrosity before or after this one if you'd like 😊

He chose to stay at the hotel he had shared with Yesung and Yunho. The hotel room was nice and he told the manager he was planning to stay in the hotel for a while since he had work in Korea and would be heading back to India where he lived apparently. When they asked him which part, he responded New Delhi quickly.

He even registered at the SM High School with no worries. He was now the new student who hung around the "Greasy Park Yoochun." He got used to the reputation his soulmate owned and even though he wanted to claim Yoochun as his own. He very well knew he couldn't.

He had no right.

Or at least that's what he thought. 

Junsu knew he had the right to do so in some way since the two were destined to spend eternity with each other. But Junsu didn't want Yoochun to dislike that idea. He wanted to believe him being here would brimy Yoochun to him.

He promised to be patient. 

“Different from the vampire world, isn't it?" Yoochun asked him as they sat together at lunch. 

The two had finished their class, and even though Junsu could be in advanced classes, he chose to stay back since he wanted to spend as much time with Yoochun as he could get. He wouldn't be able to spend time with him after school since he had a life of his own and a family who've missed him. 

It wouldn't be right for Junsu to do that. 

Junsu nodded his head in agreement. "It is very different than what I'm used to." He stared down at his lunch tray.

Yoochun had got some soup they called "ramen" and Junsu had got whatever the person in front of him had gotten. Yoochun and him had been separated when a group of girls started talking to his soulmate. While in line, a boy had gotten a tray with little rolls with seaweed.

 _Human food, ugh,_ Junsu thought in his head as he glared at the rolls on his plate. 

He couldn't just waste food and he certainly couldn't not eat food. He had to be a human for a while and therefore had to play the part as well. And he had to do it correctly or people would get suspicious. 

Junsu exhaled deeply and took one roll and popped it into his mouth and grimaced afterwards. He wanted to spit it out, but that wouldn't be a human thing to do. As a vampire, it was blood that was the "food and beverage" to a vampire. Nothing else.

Junsu regretted placing the food in his mouth. He wanted the throw up, but even that would raise suspicion. He hadn't noticed he was being watched by Yoochun who witnessed the whole scene of him being foolish.

“I thought vampires only ate or drank blood?" Yoochun asked, his eyebrows raised.

Junsu took his napkin and spat out the food and wrapped the napkin. He looked paler and sick. “Correct. But I can't act like a vampire right now, can I?" 

“No, I suppose not. Don't eat it if you're going to just spit it out." Yoochun said with a small grin.

Junsu sniffled and looked at the rolls. “What do I do with this then?"

“Its called kimbap. Don't worry. I pity you vampires for not liking human food when it's delicious. Kimbap is really liked in Korea." Yoochun explained as he took the little rolls and wrapped them neatly in a separate napkin.

Junsu wrinkled his nose as he stared at the wrapped kimbap. He felt bad for wasting food. “What's in it?"

“In this one there's skirt steak, carrots, rice, seaweed, and I think there's egg in it too. It's good. My brother can eat it." Yoochun explained.

Junsu apologized immediately. “Sorry for being foolish enough to get food I knew I wasn't going to eat."

“No need. It's understandable. Just make sure to come up with an excuse for the teachers so they won't suspect anything." Yoochun explained, his eyes glued on Junsu's.

Junsu was in the exact situation.

He couldn't stop staring at Yoochun. 

It almost seemed as if the two were in a whole different as they just stared at each other. Nothing else seemed to matter, as if gravity no longer had control over them. As if they were free from any worries and problems. 

The two were interrupted by the sound of the lunch bell ring. They jumped and looked away from each other, unaware that the two were blushing from the staring. 

Yoochun cleared his throat and got off from his seat. “Ready to head to next c-class?"

Junsu looked up at him and smiled. “Yes."

The two left the cafeteria and made it to their next class.

Surely it would be a bumpy journey for the two.


	2. A Human Family

“So, have you boys been thinking about our Only-Guys-Trip, yet?" Mr. Park asked his sons at the dinner table. Mrs. Park was allowing her ex-husband to stay since she wanted her family to be together and grateful Yoochun was back. Besides, it was no problem to her. 

The family were eating at the dining table with smiles on their faces, Yoochun somewhat distracted by thinking of one vampire in particular. He had to stop or his parents would be suspicious.

“In Korea there's school for all year, so I was thinking we could go somewhere cold." Yu Hwan suggested, placing his chopsticks down before picking a piece of beef with them.

Mr. Park seemed interested by his youngest son's innuendo. “So somewhere where we can hike and go skiing? That wouldn't be so bad. That sounds nice, actually."

“What do you think, Yoochun?" Mrs. Park asked.

Yoochun snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. “O-oh um...I don't mind at all, really. All that matters is that I get to spend time with you guys."

Mr. Park nodded his head and watched his eldest son closely as he continued talking to Yu Hwan. “Do you have a place in mind, Yu Hwan?"

“I heard its cold in Chamonix, France. Maybe we could plan something when winter comes? October to December is the ideal time to go." Yu Hwan answered before eating some rice.

Mr. Park nodded his head at the suggestion. “Okay, it's settled. Chamonix it is. I'll get the preparations for sometime soon."

“Appa, can we bring friends too?" Yu Hwan asked with a hopeful tone and voice. 

Mrs. Park chuckled. “Oh Yu Hwan, this is supposed to be a time with your father and brother and you're thinking of friends?"

“Please! I'll still be spending time with Appa and hyung, I swear! I want to invite them, only half could be paid for their ticket and they'll pay the other half, I promise! Please?" Yu Hwan begged.

Mr. Park narrowed his eyes and looked at Yoochun. “Do you have a friend you'd like to bring Yoochun?"

Yoochun opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He had one person in his head and hopefully Junsu wouldn't find this as some foolish thing humans did. He wondered what was going inside of him when he was with this vampire he had no knowledge of. He wanted to know where these emotions and feelings were coming from and why they were there to begin with. 

Yoochun nodded his head. “Only one, if you don't mind."

“It's Yunho-shi, isn't it, hyung?" Yu Hwan asked with excitement.

Yoochun chuckled nervously and shook his head. “S-sorry, Yu Hwan. Yunho-ah has left elsewhere, it's okay though. I met this friend in Mokpo, he helped me see and remember I had a family who cared about me."

“Well, I suppose that's fine. I guess you can bring a friend or two, Yu Hwan." Mr. Park said with a satisfied smile as Yu Hwan cheered quietly.

As Yoochun made his way into his bed he couldn't help but think about everything going on, specifically the fact that his favorite vampire was spending time with him. He was happy that Junsu was in Seoul to spend time with him when Yunho couldn't. He wished Yunho was here now so he could talk to him. 

The fact that he had referred Junsu as a friend made him feel a bit different. He didn't know if he wanted to give the vampire that title or not. His "great" friend had always belonged to Yunho. Even now, Junsu had taken Yunho's place and Yoochun didn't know if he liked that or not. He liked the fact that Junsu was there, but he didn't want Yunho replaced. 

Yoochun found himself really attracted to the pretty male vampire and he didn't know if he was feeling something he always felt towards pretty people or if it was something more. Certainly he enjoyed Junsu's presence more than the group of girls and boys that approached him at school. 

_There has to be more,_ Yoochun thought in his head as he lay on his bed while finding it difficult to drift into sleep. 

He wanted to believe the connection he felt towards Junsu was more, but surely the vampire had better things to do than mess around with a mortal, at least that's what Yoochun believed.

If only he knew what was going on in Junsu's mind. 

That would answer all of his questions. 


	3. Th Lost Mortal

“Hey, what did you get for Number 6?" One of the girls in Yoochun's study group asked as she sent him a pout.

Yoochun gulped and felt nervous. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to give her the answer or not. He would've if he were the Yoochun before the whole vampire discovery. He could see Junsu glaring at him at the corner of his eyes.

He had to graduate.

Helping someone else wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Yoochun looked down at his paper and back at the girl. “I got 27. What did you get?" He tried not looking to his left.

The girl giggled and looked down at her paper. “I got 24, but I see what I did wrong. Thanks!" She erased the answer on her paper and wrote the number Yoochun had given her. She looked back up at him, “I'm having some difficulties, Yoochun-oppa."

“What's the issue, Se Kyung?" Yoochun asked, trying to not make eye contact with the pretty vampire to his left.

Se Kyung grinned and answered. “Do you mind showing me? I keep making mistakes and I don't want to get it wrong."

Yoochun nodded his head and smiled softly. “I don't mind." He rose from his seat and went around the table to Se Kyung's side to stare at her paper and look for the math problem next to the one he had given her the answer to.

“Can you see my mistake?" Se Kyung asked innocently.

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah, you see this number has to be divided by this one. Afterwards you have to multiply and place this number over this one. Then there's a whole other process."

Se Kyung frowned and looked up at Yoochun. “Do you mind tutoring me after school, Yoochun-oppa? I could really use the help. If you can't, I can find someone else."

Yoochun noticed she was staring at him and so was Junsu. He licked his lips and looked back at Se Kyung, “S-sure! I don't mind at all."

“Great! Here's my number." She gave him a piece of paper with her number written with red pen on the paper that came from her pocket. She got up from where she sat and pecked his right cheek. “I got to go, bye!" She walked out of the library.

Yoochun just stared at her.

He didn't know why he felt guilty.

Or even why the kiss had no effect.

The greasy side of him would've smirked and felt somewhat successful, but now he felt a little weird. He kind of found the kiss a bit... _gross_. He nearly felt like a little boy claiming he didn't like girls and how disgusting they were. Now he felt the same way.

He looked back at Junsu who had gone back to reading his book.

 _What now?_ Yoochun asked himself. 

He went back to his seat and exhaled deeply.

“You know she's only playing you, right?

"No, I don't think so," Yoochun began as he recalled Se Kyung handing him her number. He continued on, "It was a small gesture. Besides, she needs help."  
  
Junsu turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "With what? Keeping her lips on another pair of lips? That's not _love_."  
  
Yoochun was shocked of the words he was hearing. He wanted to listen to Junsu, but he felt somewhat afraid. He was in the presence of a vampire.  
  
"What...What do you know about love?" Yoochun asked curiously. As far as he knew, Junsu wasn't dating anyone.  
  
Junsu was shocked to what his own soulmate had said. His eyes were widened and his mouth was agape.  
  
"I...Nevermind." Junsu said and exhaled deeply afterwards. He looked back at his book and said, "If you want to tutor her you can. I have no control over your decisions."  
  
Yoochun stared at the vampire and looked away when he noticed time was going by quick and he might as well continue on with his work.  
  
That day, Yoochun walked home with no intentions to speak to anyone. He didn't greet his mother and brother with a smile. He frowned instead. He didn't feel too good after that small talk with Junsu. He didn't want to do the wrong thing around that pretty vampire who was a friend of his.  
  
He had gone to his room and plopped into his bed and just laid there with no intentions of even falling asleep. He glanced at his backpack he had thrown over his chair next to his desktop. He wanted to get homework done, but the laziness of himself got to the better of him.  
  
Yoochun was about to get up and do his homework when his mother entered the room at that moment.  
  
Mrs. Park exhaled deeply and picked up Yoochun's backpack and sat on the chair. "Hey dear, how was school?"  
  
"Fine." Yoochun answered effortlessly as he looked at his mother.  
  
Mrs. Park raised an eyebrow. "Really? It doesn't seem like things went 'fine.' Is everything okay at school, seriously, Yoochun?"  
  
Yoochun kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to open it and vent to his mother. He knew she would always be there and she always had been, like his father. He's always been lucky to have two parents even if it meant they weren't one united family.  
  
He couldn't imagine what it was like for Yunho to have to let go of his parents just to be with the one he loved. Yoochun didn't know if his parents would have to disown just because he had fallen in love with someone he couldn't part with.  
  
"Umma...I think I really like someone." Yoochun said slowly.  
  
Mrs. Park became cheery all of a sudden with a sweet smile. "Ooh, really? Wel, how much do you like this girl?"  
  
Yoochun refrained himself from laughing at his mother's words about the "girl" he found himself liking. He knew Junsu was prettier than any girl he's ever seen, but he might as well keep some details from his mother.  
  
"Um...I think I really, really like this person...But I don't know how to do anything. I...I kind of...I talk to girls all the time...You know I've never had a girlfriend before, Umma." Yoochun explained in embarrassment.  
  
Mrs. Park giggled at the sight of her son's red cheeks. "Oh dear, you talk to other girls? Shouldn't you have all your attention on this girl who's caught your eyes?"  
  
"...I don't know what to do, Umma...If I should have my attention on this 'girl' or not. I don't want high hopes."  
  
"What do you mean, child?" Mrs. Park asked curiously.  
  
Yoochun exhaled deeply and replied. "I don't want to get into a relationship doomed to fail, Umma."  
  
Mrs. Park just stared at him in sadness.  
  
She understand what he was worrying about.  
  
Everyone worried about that.

  
Mrs. Park scooted the chair closer to her son's bed and smiled. "Dear, you're not the first person to think that and you certainly won't be the last."  
  
"What do I do, Umma?" Yoochun asked.  
  
Mrs. Park exhaled deeply and shrugged. "My dear child, these decisions aren't mine or are they up to me. My dear, what do you think you should do?"  
  
Yoochun bit down on his lip hard and shook his head. "I don't know, Umma. I really don't know." 


	4. Studying Something Else

Yoochun found himself doing what he had expected the "old him" would've done. And what was that, anyone would ask? Of course, actually tutor a pretty girl who was definitely trying to do more than learning about subjects at school. 

Yoochun didn't have to ask Se Kyung to know she was fixed on learning about _the human body_ rather the math problems on the worksheets and textbooks. 

Why wasn't he into it? He asked this to himself too many times. Surely this was a part of something he was going through. Hormones? Puberty? But he couldn't even blame it all on a male cycle that had ended for him in his sophomore year.

He wondered how it would be if he actually went along with Se Kyung's attempts of seduction. He's had sex, however he's never had it with a girl before. He knew body parts would be different, but would he actually like being with a female? Dates and DPA at school wasn't sex or big commitments. 

He would flip his lid if Se Kyung apparently became pregnant. He definitely wasn't ready for kids anytime soon, but was he ready for a relationship? He wasn't actually in any relationships before or after he had lost his virginity. 

Was he ready for one now? He was eighteen. Then again, he would think it was best to have sex with someone he actually tried attracting. He hadn't attempted to seduce Se Kyung. She was the one who wanted to try to do sexual things with him that he doubted involved any hugging or small pecks.

The two seniors were in Se Kyung's home, inside of her large library that belonged to her family. Her parents were away on a cruise and she was being watched by the maids and butlers that worked there and received calls every hour by her parents to make sure she was safe.

This had all been Se Kyung's plan, not his.

It was just a normal after school Monday and he had followed her to her large home and had told him to wait in the library while she left to get some refreshments which was merely glass cups of ice tea with blocks of ice and a slice of lemon. She had given him his cup and then started taking out her textbook and worksheets from math.

They had started andn Yoochun felt grateful that he actually knew what he was talking about so he himself didn't think he sounded stupid. While he was tutoring Se Kyung, he did notice her methods to get all of his attention on her. She constantly placed her hand over his or had even laid it on his left thigh.

He felt grateful that she wasn't trying to steal any kisses yet. There was no way he could say, "It's a friendly gesture," but he couldn't do that when she had purposely placed her hand on his thigh.

Se Kyung didn't want to learn any math and that made Yoochun feel stupid. He knew she wouldn't be concentrated on any of this and he felt like he was wasting his time. He would be agitated at her if she actually knew how to do all of this and had just wanted him with her and used the excuse for help to tutor her.

"Oppa," Se Kyung began, looking away from her paper and placing her the tip of her pen on her chin. She continued, "What do you think of me?"

He looked at her, searching for answers in ber eyes that he knew he wasn't going to get. But he saw something familiar in those orbs of hers. He saw the same glint he always had. 

_Lust_.

The word nearly made him puke out his lunch. 

As many times as his parents taught him he shouldn't lust over people, he still had done it and for a long time he had believed there was nothing wrong with that. His parents thought it wasn't right for anyone to do that because it meant there was no love at all in one's eyes. 

For some reason, he could understand what they meant.

"I, uh...Um..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't have an answer. "I don't know" couldn't be it all the time. He opened his mouth just to close it.

Se Kyung raised an eyebrow, her red lips forming a pout. "Is that question so hard to answer, Yoochun-oppa?"

Yoochun sighed deeply and shook his head a bit before attempting to reply to her. "S-Se Kyung...I um...You're a nice person, I think."

That wasn't good enough for Se Kyung. Yoochun could obviously see that. He was curious to how she would respond to his words though. It was only seconds when she had decided to.  
  
"Yoochun-oppa, do you believe in destined love?" Se Kyung asked, her eyes becoming somewhat darker.  
  
Yoochun bit down on his lip and shrugged casually. "I uh...Is it bad to believe in stuff like that?"  
  
Se Kyung giggled. "No, of course not. It's good to believe in stuff like that." She sounded like she was mocking him. It didn't seem like sincerity.  
  
"Really, you think so? Do you believe in that kind of stuff?" He asked the female, watching for her reaction. He knew Se Kyung wasn't dumb or naïve, but she definitely was the type who wanted something and did whatever she could to get it.  
  
Se Kyung smiled and her eyes didn't soften as Yoochun would've found comforting. "Of course I do. I want to be happy like my parents are. They're quite the happy couple."  
  
The mentioning of Se Kyung's parents made things seem a bit bittersweet at that moment. He could only think of his own parents now. They could tolerate each other and he didn't know a lot og people with divorced parents being able to do that. He was happy his parents weren't at each other's throats every time which made things easy for Yu Hwan and him.  
  
The fact that his parents' marriage didn't last made him worry about his yet to come. He didn't know if Se Kyung was the one or if even Junsu is. He didn't know and he had no clue if he was insulting either one of them right now. It was obvious Junsu knew of what Se Kyung was desperately trying to do. Was this paining him? But Yoochun doubted that. There was no way Junsu would like him.  
  
He couldn't possibly be in any way special to the pretty fanged creature who ended up invading his thoughts every second. Was it bad to have some feelings for the vampire that weren't anything friendly or brotherly? Because he didn't.  
  
"Oppa, do you think I can be a good wife?" Se Kyung asked, her eyes sparkling a bit. This made Yoochun feel sick. He hoped she wasn't somewhat kind.  
  
The male did the best he could to refrain himself from saying something he would pay for later on. He didn't know how to handle this situation. Should he even respond to that question? Se Kyung was a senior so it's not like she was extremely far away from being a wife in years to come.  
  
"U-uh...Do you like someone so much that you want to marry them, Se Kyung?" Yoochun asked,hopefully that would help him in some way.  
  
Se Kyung's smile transformed into a wide grin immediately. "Perhaps. What about you, oppa? Do you have anyone in mind to become your wife?"  
  
Yoochun swallowed the forming lump in his throat. He had no possible idea on how to answer the female. There was no right or wrong answer. If he said he did have someone in mind, which he did, would she speculate it was her or some other girl? If he didn't respond then it would make the atmosphere awkward and he didn't want to be put into such situation.  
  
"I...I can't say, Se Kyung." Yoochun answered simply, although the words were hard to come from his mouth. It was a struggle, because he knew there was someone.  
  
Se Kyung pouted immediately and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can keep a secret, you know."

Yoochun licked his lips and took a glance at the digital watch on strapped around his right hand, noticing dinner time was near. 

"Ah um...Look at the time! It's quite late, don't you think?" Yoochun replied, looking up at Se Kyung who had the same facial expression. 

Se Kyung's pout was still there and it seemed like the question she asked was still waiting for an answer. Yoochun didn't want to answer it though.

"You can stay for dinner." Se Kyung replied, her pout turning into a small smirk which Yoochun knew only badness can come from this offer.

Yoochun chuckled nervously and rose from his seat. "Probably not today, Se Kyung. My parents want to spend as much time with me as they can."

Se Kyung suddenly looked as if she made a huge discovery. "Oh yes, I remember! Your Umma and Appa were so worried, oppa. Yu Hwan too."

This made Yoochun feel even worst than he did when thinking about Junsu. He had left his family and they didn't have the slighest clue to where he was or where he could be. He had left with Yunho and their vampire friends on some mission for Yunho to be with the person he was destined to be with.

Did he have someone like that?

Was that person even in his life?

It was a bad idea to leave, but he had done it for his friend who was like a brother to him. Yunho was happy now and had made his choice. It was now Yoochun's turn to see which path he would take out of the ones that were opened for him.

He wanted to spend time with his family too. Maybe it would seem as if they were a family that never broke? Then again, he'd be lying to himself. And he would be lying to himself if he said he wanted to stay with Se Kyung.

Se Kyung rose from her own seat and smiled. "Well, definitely next time, promise?" She was only inches away from him.

Yoochun tried brightening his smile a bit. "I promise." He was a bit nervous if their lips ended up touching.

As if on cue, Se Kyung moved forward and her red lips touched his. For an instant he thought that it wasn't Se Kyung kissing him, but someone else. He tried imagining it being Junsu. He had ended up moving away and smiling before exiting the room with his bag.

Why did he think of Junsu? 

Why was it Junsu's face he always saw? 


	5. The Phone Call

It had been a Friday night when Yoochun had picked up his phone and hesistantly dialed Junsu's number. He was going to talk to him about the trip his father had been planning. Apparently, Yu Hwan already had asked his two friends he had chosen and things were set even though the trip was a little far away. He had been talking about the trip with Yu Hwan and had gotten the idea to ask Junsu. 

He had doubts sometimes that if Junsu would even want to attend. He wouldn't blame the vampire for not wanting to spend a trip surrounded by humans. Yoochun knew that he wouldn't do that if he happened to be a vampire. He would probably be doing something by himself or spending time with other vampires, but definitely nowhere around humans. Anyone could get cut and bleed, or vampires could likely be easily end up bored being near a mortal.

Yoochun wanted to ask Junsu now just in case he needed time to think about it. He didn't want to place pressure on the vampire. He'd have enough time to think about it; time to want to go or reject the offer.

 _Can't blame him if he doesn't want to go,_ Yoochun thought in his head as he imagined how disappointed he would be if Junsu chose to not go. 

"Yoochun?" He jumped when he heard Junsu's voice from the other line of the phone. He swallowed deeply and composed himself. 

"Hey Su," He began as he pushed strands of hair away from his face with his free hand while holding the phone in his right hand. "Uh...I hope I'm not interuppting anything, I'm sorry if I—"

Junsu interuppted him calmly. "You're not."

Yoochun was silent for about a few seconds before smiling knowing that he wasn't bothering his vampire friend. He remembered why he had called in the first place. "Uh, I have something to ask you."

"...What is it?" Junsu asked. Yoochun had noticed the slight pause. Had Junsu been worried on what he was going to ask him? Hm. That seemed...Interesting.

Yoochun let go of the thought of Junsu's pause and continued, "My Appa, Yu Hwan, and I are going on a trip to Chamonix, France in November." He said, clearing up a large part of the story. At least Junsu wouldn't ask where, when, and what for.

"Family-bonding?" Junsu asked, Yoochun could sense a smirk or grin on the vampire's face. Yoochun started feeling a bit bad knowing the vampire didn't have a family like Jaejoong or Yoochun had. It was sad.

Yoochun nodded even though no one, especially Junsu, couldn't see him. "Yea, more like father-son bonding. Yu Hwan suggested...Bringing a friend or two along though."

"Won't that ruin the bonding?" Junsu asked.

Yoochun chuckled, agreeing with the vampire. He had been astonished by his brother's question when he had asked it. "I agree, but...Appa said that was okay as long as they pay half."

"So...You're calling me because?" Junsu asked directly.

Yoochun felt his heart beat go a bit faster than it had been a few seconds ago. This was just a friendly offer. This shouldn't be hard.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come along as my friend," Yoochun began as he looked away and stared at his bedroom door. He began sweating and tried finding a way out of this situation, "B-but it's okay if y-you don't want to come along! Of c-course, why w-would you know vamps be interested in such m-mortal things such as trips, right? F-foolish question to ask, ri—"

"I would love to." Junsu answered softly.

Yoochun stopped.

Just like his heart did.

Junsu, a vampire who could go anywhere or do anything, had agreed to going on a trip with a bunch of mortals. Yoochun was kind of impressed. He didn't think Donghae could do that or even the other vampire friends of his. Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, and Junsu had been lucky they were only traveling with two mortals rather than three or four or more. He didn't think vampires could tolerate mortals because of the long list of differences between the both of them.

Maybe he had been wrong...

Maybe.

"Really?" Yoochun asked, finally finding some way to ask a question rather than 'what?'

"Yea." Junsu replied briefly before exhaling deeply and continuing on, "Unless you've changed your mind or you think it would be unfit for a vampire to enclosed by human beings who have juicy blood pumping through their veins?" He was being funny now. 

Yoochun chuckled softly, agreeing completely once more. "I think it'll be fine, Su. I...I'm really glad you agreed." He said with a bright smile on his face. He wondered how foolish he looked with how he was smiling. Why was he so happy?

"Why?" Junsu asked calmly.

"I don't know," Yoochun answered truthfully as he sat at the edge of his bed and relaxed now knowing he had asked and the offer had been accepted. "I'm really happy you came back with me, Su. You're a really good friend. I'm lucky you're here."

"I...I'm happy to be friends with you too, Yoochun." Junsu replied.

Yoochun looked at the clock and heard his mother calling his name downstairs. It was dinner time. "I got to go now, Su. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Yoochun." Junsu said.

"Good night, Su." Yoochun bid goodnight before hanging up on Junsu. He then went downstairs and joined his family for dinner.

"Is it true, hyung?" Yu Hwan asked after taking a sip of water. He was at the dinner table between his parents. He was now looking at his older brother with some type of impressed-admired facial expression on his face.

Now everyone was either looking at Yu Hwan or Yoochun. Mr. and Mrs. Park were interested in what the youngest Park son was saying. 

"What is it, Yu Hwan?" Yoochun asked, curious to what his younger brother was referring to. 

"You're dating Se Kyung." Yu Hwan responded before taking a bite of his food. Now their parents were looking directly at Yoochun with curiousity. 

"Are you dating someone, Yoochun?" Mr. Park asked with a small grin on his face as if he had been waiting for this day to come by and it finally had.

Mrs. Park looked at her eldest son with a proud face. Yoochun could understand why since he had not long ago talked to his mother about his crush on someone who she thought happened to be a girl.

Would she still be proud if she knew the person her son had a crush on was male?

"Uh...Where'd you hear this, Yu Hwan?" Yoochun asked, trying to make it obvious to his younger brother that he was not okay with any of this. Yu Hwan did not see the glare.

Yu Hwan thought for a second before answering. "Someone said they saw you two doing work together and besides, didn't you tutor her a few days ago too?" His parents were looking at him again.

"Uh...Yeah, but we're just close friends." Yoochun tried clearing up as soon as possible. This wasn't happening. He wasn't dating Se Kyung and that thought hadn't ever crossed his mind even though it had crossed a ton of boys' minds at school.

Mr. Park raised an eyebrow. "Just friends, Chun?"

Yoochun's eyes widened. Now his father was agreeing with Yu Hwan and certainly making things worst. 

"Appa." Yoochun said with gritted teeth. His face was probably red now from the embarrassment. 

Mrs. Park smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Yoochun's and spoke softly to her eldest son, "Sweetie, you don't have to hide this from us."

Yoochun turned to look at his mother with the same astonished expression. Of course as soon as Yu Hwan started and after his father did, so would his mother especially since she was quite aware that Yoochun had a crush on someone and in her head it was a girl. Now she was just putting two and two together.

"Umma, I—" Yoochun was interuppted at once.

"You should invite her to dinner." Mr. Park suggested.

Yoochun didn't want to follow that idea. Definitely his parents would think they're dating and so would Se Kyung.

"No, that might scare the poor girl." Mrs. Park told her ex-husband calmly and thought for a second before her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head. "Surely she wants to feel comfortable around us. A _trip_ is fun and comforting."

Yu Hwan's eyes lit up and he was looking at his older brother. "Hyung, invite Se Kyung! Do it, hyung, do it!"

Yoochun couldn't believe what had happened. Just many moments ago he had thought of only bringing Junsu and not only that, he had been enjoying his dinner which was now ruined with the thought of bringing Se Kyung to the trip.

"Wait, wait...Wouldn't she feel strange around a bunch of males?" Yoochun asked logically. It seemed true. Se Kyung would be the only female and it would be improper of her to share a room with a male.

"That's true." Mr. Park said with a saddened facial expression. Yoochun could only imagine what his father was thinking. Maybe he thought he was meeting his future daughter-in-law who would grant him grandchildren? Yoochun hoped not.

Se Kyung and him weren't even dating.

"Wait," Mrs. Park said with hopeful eyes. She glanced at her two sons before looking at her ex, "I can come and she won't have to feel so uncomfortable. We can share a room too."

Yu Hwan nodded his head rapidly. "Let's invite her! Do it, hyung, do it!" He chanted happily and Yoochun couldn't help but notice one of the Park boys certainly liked girls.

"B-but, Appa, Umma—" Yoochun was cut off once more.

"Don't worry, Chun, everything has been resolved." Mr. Park said, raising his left hand up in a calming mood. He smiled while looking at his family, "Everything's going to be fine. Go ahead and invite your girlfriend, son. We can't wait to meet her."

Should he tell his family that he had already invited someone?

Would that even make a difference?

Yu Hwan was bringing two friends.

Now it seemed like he would be bringing and a friend and his "girlfriend" apparently.

"Ok..." He whispered softly and continued eating his dinner. He couldn't escape from this, but in some strange way he felt guilty. He still hadn't told his parents that he had homosexual relationships before and that he was crushing over a male at the moment. 

He still hadn't told them some things.

Did that make him a coward?

The last thing he had wanted to be was a disappointment and being a coward was nothing to be proud of. 


	6. The Human Struggles

"Do you have any news on how Jaejoong and Yunho are holding up?" Yoochun asked a week later. All he could think about was how foolish he had been for thinking that everything would go smooth after he invited a vampire to his trip; a vampire he wondered if he had accurate feelings for. He wanted to distract himself from thinking about his family thinking that Se Kyung was his girlfriend. 

Junsu was not surprised of the concern Yoochun had towards his best friend. It's just like him and Jaejoong, "He's doing well. He has people he can trust back at the Red Kingdom, I know it's hard to leave your only friend all alone."

"Really?" Yoochun asked with raised eyebrows.

Junsu nodded as he recalled the day he arrived in Seoul, "I left Jaejoong all by himself when he was going through the most toughest moment in his life. He was accepting the fact that he could not run away from the arrangement his parents planned out. Instead, I was helping his mortal soulmate get to him. I wonder how it would've been if maybe I had been there. I am relieved that it was best this way since now they're together, that's what matters."

Yoochun understood what Junsu meant. If Junsu truly cared about Jaejoong, he would felt this way when he had left. It was hard to believe that Yunho wasn't even here. The two of them were best friends and had known each other for so long - they were basically brothers. It was strange and hard to grow accustomed to but Yunho had done the right thing. 

_It must be awesome to know who you're destined to be with in this world,_ Yoochun thought recalling Yunho's determination to get to Jaejoong. 

He'd like to believe he'd do the same. Not everyone was lucky to know who they were supposed to be with in life. Anyone who found their destined ones were the true winners in life. The world thought of love being black and white and so predictable. A man and woman together was love while two men together was a disgrace. Yunho's parents weren't the only ones in the world who hated gay people - there were thousands of others with the same opinions. 

At the moment he wasn't sure where his family stood. He was scared to figure out what they truly thought. Yoochun didn't want to think of the possibility of them despising him. His family finding him disgusting would be heartbreaking. He couldn't blame who he was. 

If only he knew who his soulmate was. Even if he did know and found out it was a male, Yoochun would be terrified. It'd be too bad if his soulmate wasn't a vampire - Yunho and he would rarely get to see each other. He still loved his best friend like a brother. 

"As far as I know from what Eunhyuk has told me is everything seems fine at the moment. They made it back home safely. I can't stop thinking about how Superior Hong Sung left the Red Kingdom instantly. Things didn't go his way at all." Junsu explained. 

An angry vampire didn't sound too good to Yoochun. Nothing had gone according to Hong Sung's plan - it kind of worried him a bit. Clearly Jaejoong's people would take the necessary precautions if Hong Sung decided to do something. He didn't have to worry about his friend's safety since he was a vampire and had others to look after him. 

As long as everyone was alright than he had nothing to concern over.

While they continued eating their food (Junsu a designed water bottle full of blood) Yoochun spotted Se Kyung sitting at a table with her friends. The girl grinned and winked at him before talking with her buddies. Yoochun kept forgetting he was supposed to be inviting her. He couldn't back out now that his family were convinced of something that wasn't true. He'd have to fill Junsu in on the scam since he didn't know about the fake relationship. His family also knew nothing about Junsu's existence either. All he told his family about Junsu was he was the one in Mokpo who convinced him to go back home. 

Surely that meant Junsu had already made a good impression right? 

_Hiding all of this stuff is exhausting,_ Yoochun thought as he felt guilty while eating. 

"I think you should meet my family." Yoochun hadn't realized what he had said until he caught Junsu's shock expression. He was beginning to regret it instantly - wishing the words would come back to him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mis-" 

Junsu was composed within seconds. He cleared his throat, "I'd be honored to." 

Yoochun didn't know how to react to this. He put down his chopsticks, "I...I just think they should meet you before I take you on the trip, you know? They know a little about you." 

Junsu tilted his head, "What did you tell them about me?" 

"Good things, I swear!" Yoochun put his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to antagonize the vampire who agreed to stay back. "Yun and I told our parents we left to Mokpo. I told them you're the friend who convinced me to return to my family. They don't know you're name."

Junsu chuckled, "I'm guessing they think I'm still in Mokpo?" Yoochun nodded. Junsu didn't understand humans one bit. "Just tell me the date and time. It'd be interesting to meet more humans." 

_You're surrounded by them,_ Yoochun refused to say aloud. Just because he told Junsu he wanted to introduce his family to him that didn't make things easier for him. He still had to act like he liked Se Kyung and then tell Junsu about the whole sham. The only one who wasn't the victim was him - he even felt had for Se Kyung who thought there was possibly something between them. 

There was still so much to do and no doubt this would all make him feel horrible. He'd want to ask Yunho how to fix this situation but his best friend wasn't here. He'd have to endure it on his own. 

_Why does becoming a vampire sound more soothing than living the human life I live now?_ Yoochun thought miserably.


	7. Someone Else

Time had gone and the formerly family trip came around. His father made it crystal clear that sooner was better than later. Mr. Park eyed his schedule a thousand times and confirmed that he only had time off now. Mrs. Park suggested that they should take whatever opportunity they could to spend time together. Yoochun and Yuhwan needed to make sure they were ahead on work and then made their teachers aware of their plans. 

With a half-hearted smile, Yoochun witnessed as his family got prepped for the trip. Earlier at school, Junsu made it known that he wouldn't need to travel with them. He would make the trip to Chamonix all on his own. His parents were hoping to meet the friend he made in Mokpo, but Yoochun said he didn't want to be a burden which appeased Mr. and Mrs. Park. 

This meant that Yoochun would have to endure sitting next to Se Kyung the whole way. Two of Yuhwan's friends and Se Kyung stayed over at the Park's so then they could head out the next morning. Dinner with Se Kyung was odd for Yoochun. It kind of felt like he was presenting his girlfriend - his parents took it this way. Yoochun felt nauseous being next to her and acting like they were some perfect couple. 

Se Kyung kept sending his these signals that were just going over his head. Yoochun wasn't an idiot. He knew that the girl likely had a goal for this trip. It didn't help that he had yet to come forward and say bluntly, "we're not dating." Seeing his parents joyous about this added gasoline to the fire. They thought that was perfect, he believed. Him being with a girl. 

During the drive to the airport and right when they were about to get on their plane, Yoochun looked around. He felt like someone was watching. If it was anyone, he prayed to whatever higher power that it was Junsu. Deep down, Yoochun wished it was Junsu who was going to sit next to him on the plane instead of Se Kyung. What it have even been a good idea? One vampire being trapped in a plane with a bunch of humans? 

While the plane made its trip, Yoochun flinched when he felt Se Kyung rest her head on his shoulder. Even when the girl simply placed a hand over his, he didn't enjoy it. Whether or not she noticed, Yoochun feigned the emotions. His parents were not eating up the lie while Yuhwan was too distracted to notice what was happening. 

Yoochun was relieved that Se Kyung got the window seat. He could easily feign fatigue as she excitedly looked out of the window. It was his way of escaping all the lies. Funny enough, the lying was becoming more unbearable. He had kept things from people long before vampires came into Yunho's and his life. Why was it more painful to suffer through this time around? 

His father had properly planned the whole trip. They were going to be staying at this huge ski lodge where they'd be welcomed by the gorgeous sight of snowy mountains. Mr. Park had even hired a translator to help them throughout their trip. They would be staying for five days and would head back to Seoul. The first two days they were to remain together and then could explore separately the last three days if they wanted to. 

Yoochun sat in the back with Se Kyung and his mother while the translator and his father were speaking in the front. Yuhwan and his friends were in the seats behind them in the van. The translator was taking them to the lodge. Yoochun ignored the banter between the two men and eyed the view outside. It was truly gorgeous - it reminded him of the Vampire World and how snowy it had been. 

_How are you, Yun?_ Yoochun asked internally with sadness. He missed his best friend a lot. 

"What a beautiful place to find romance, huh?" Se Kyung asked encouragingly, nudging Yoochun's arm. Mrs. Park giggled at this. 

Yoochun spun to face Se Kyung. "It's beautiful indeed. It's a place where memories are meant to be made." 

Se Kyung gasped, "What kind of memories?" Slowly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked at him. "Do any of these memories involve _animalistic_ behavior?" 

Yuhwan gagged, "Ew! I don't want to imagine my hyung doing anything. That's gross!" 

One of Yuhwan's friends nodded. "Rather hear about only you, Se Kyung noona." The other friend agreed quickly, earning a small eyebrow raise from the girl. 

" _Behave_ , boys." Mrs. Park said warningly. 

Yoochun felt slightly relieved once the vehicle stopped and the doors were opening. He got off and offered a hand to his mother and Se Kyung, since it was the polite thing to do. With a lustful glint in her eyes, Se Kyung took it differently but only Yoochun noticed this, of course.

Se Kyung was the one who intertwined their hands. Yoochun didn't stop her though which affected him more than it probably should've. He held back a gulp when the girl nuzzled into his arm. He was blinded by a flash as he heard a giggle from Se Kyung. He blinked a few times to see his mother had taken a picture of them with a camera she purchased. 

"Oh, how cute!" Mrs. Park gushed at the couple. In her mind, Se Kyung had been the person Yoochun had been referring to. She was glad her son had found the strength to confess to the girl. 

If only the mother knew how wrong she was. 

The snow crunched underneath everyone's boots as they walked away from the car and followed the translator. There were tall trees caked with snow and cabins here and there. They approached the biggest one there, which happened to be the ski lodge they would be staying at. It looked like a mansion-cabin which made all of them smile in content. 

"I imagine a nice toasty fire in there!" Mr. Park exclaimed as he shivered at the chilly weather. 

Se Kyung blew Yoochun a kiss. "There are other ways for people to get toasty, isn't that right, Chunnie?" The nickname didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. 

Once they entered the ski lodge, they were greeted by warmth and the aroma of something good cooking. Mr. Park went to check them all in while Mrs. Park kept an eye on all of the teenagers. She knew the only ones she was worried about was her youngest son and his troublesome friends. 

"We should ask your parents if could share a room. That'd be romantic, wouldn't it?" Se Kyung asked with an attempt at puppy eyes and a cute pout. 

Yoochun was about to open his mouth when his eyes caught something. Or _someone_. Right across the room was the person he had been waiting for. The person he wished would have traveled with him. The person he would have introduced to his parents if She Kyung hadn't been coming along with them. Junsu was standing right next to his luggage and was dressed for the outside weather. 

One thing that stood out to Yoochun was the cold, empty eyes on the pretty vampire. An icy stare that Yoochun couldn't tell who it was meant for. He wanted to go over the vampire and see if he was okay. He never got the chance at the moment. Anything he was thinking about was brushed off his shoulders when he felt the collar of his coat being tugged and a pair of lips on his. He looked down to see Se Kyung kissing him. 

Mrs. Park was gushing, Yuhwan was disgusted and his friends were going on about how good of a kisser Se Kyung probably was. None of these thoughts were in Yoochun's head though. Instead, his eyes caught Junsu's once more. The emptiness and coldness were replaced by _hurt._

"How was that?" Se Kyung's lips were off of his now. She gawked at him proudly, while biting on her lip in a sexy attempt. 

Yoochun was lost for words. "I uh, um..."

"You're cute when you're shy, Yoochun-oppa." Se Kyung giggled. 

Yoochun smiled awkwardly, but she didn't notice. Se Kyung embraced him, nuzzling her head in his chest. He had the perfect view of Junsu turning away. The mortal boy had no clue what this meant, but he hoped the vampire wasn't going to abandon him on this trip.

 _That's not love,_ Junsu's words came back to him as he looked down at Se Kyung. 

"They look perfect together." Mr. Park muttered to his ex-wife as he had returned with the translator from the front desk.

 _When will I find my soulmate?_ Yoochun thought with desperation. He knew for certain that Se Kyung wasn't his. Oddly enough, he imagined Junsu taking the girl's place. 

The idea wasn't so bad, but that's all it was. A figment of his imagination he created in his head. It could never come true, right? 


	8. The Vampire Friend

"Sweetheart, where's your friend?" Mrs. Park asked all of a sudden after Mr. Park explained to them which room was being shared with who. 

Mrs. Park and Se Kyung would be roommates since they were the only two females present. Yuhwan would share a room with his friends and Mr. Park would share with Yoochun. His parents were unsure whether Yoochun's friend would be bunking with any of them. They still had yet to meet this friend of Yoochun's. 

Yoochun didn't even think Junsu would be comfortable sharing a room with any of them. He should have asked, but he believed if Junsu was left in a room with any one of them he would go insane due the fresh blood. 

The mortal felt horrible for thinking this way about his friend, but he couldn't keep these thoughts away. He knew Junsu wouldn't hurt them, but that was how he was feeling. It made him look horrible that he couldn't trust Junsu after all this time. 

"I think I saw him walk by or something. I'm going to go find him." Yoochun said, finding the perfect excuse to leave from Se Kyung's side. 

Mrs. Park frowned, "We don't want to split up, Chun." 

"It should be okay. He's just going to go find his friend." Mr. Park advised his ex-wife. "We can trust him. He'll be back with his friend."

Mrs. Park seemed somewhat comforted. "Okay, just...don't want too far? You've never been here before, Yoochun." 

Yoochun pulled out his cell and showed them, "I'll holler if I get lost or something, don't worry, Umma." Se Kyung sent him one last lustful look before he walked away. 

He passed countless other guests before he headed towards this mini restaurant that was inside the lodge. There was a back door there in case others wanted to exit that way. Strangely enough, he figured the vampire would have no reason to stay in here. Just in case, he scanned the place just to find humans. Yoochun headed outside and saw the familiar pretty male looking out into the snow. 

Yoochun could admit that the bits of snow in Junsu's hair made him look breathtaking. "Su?" 

The pretty vampire turned to look at his mortal friend. Yoochun didn't see the hurt he once saw before in the male's eyes - that made him content. 

"Your family looks nice." Junsu replied without knowing what else might have come out of the other's mouth. 

Yoochun took the compliment with a small smile. "They're eager to meet the friend I met in Mokpo." 

Junsu nodded, recalling Yunho had used a similar story to his own family. "Do you think they'll like me?" 

Yoochun found the question a bit odd, but he didn't express those feelings. There was no reason Junsu should seek any sort of approval from his family. Junsu didn't need to prove himself to anyone and that went beyond him being born a vampire. Junsu was a good person, regardless if others would deem him a monster. 

Junsu was the good friend that helped Jaejoong connect with Yunho. He was the kind person who assisted Yunho in uniting with Jaejoong. He was the vampire who stayed back with him so he wouldn't be alone. 

The pretty vampire was a beautiful person within and out. 

_Why does it sound like you're madly in love with him?_ A voice in his head told him. Yoochun brushed it off. 

"You got a good personality. Apparently, you're the friend I met in Mokpo that convinced me I was worth something and I headed back home." Yoochun explained, knowing his family ate up that lie. 

Junsu chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "So that's a plus? Being the weird friend that talked to you and followed you back to Seoul?"

Yoochun laughed in response to Junsu's words. The vampire wasn't incorrect. It did sound funny when one thought about it. His parents didn't seem to have an issue. He hoped they didn't at least. 

"Did you make reservations here already?" Yoochun inquired, knowing the vampire arrived yesterday night likely. 

Junsu nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Yoochun noticed a small silence appear between them. He didn't want things to get awkward. He spoke up, "Ready to go meet them?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Junsu replied with a half-hearted smile. He followed his soulmate back into the lodge and where his family was waiting. 

Once they made it back inside the lodge, the Park's, Yuhwan's friends and Se Kyung were there. The kids were on their phones while Mr. and Mrs. Park were going over a little pamphlet the translator provided them. 

"Appa, Umma," the mortal got his parents' attention. Even Yuhwan and his friends looked at Yoochun while Se Kyung was typing away on her phone. Yoochun gestured at the vampire, "This is Kim Junsu, the friend I met in Mokpo." 

Junsu waved at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Park," he greeted them in a friendly manner. 

Mrs. Park was the first one to take Junsu's hand. She noted the friendliness. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Junsu. Yoochun says you convinced him to come back to Seoul." 

Junsu nodded, "He's right. He was being a drama king about the whole thing too. He was all boozed and everything."

"Sorry he had to put you through that." Mr. Park replied with a small chuckle. 

Junsu eyed Yoochun, "He was overly annoying. Thankfully my words did him justice." 

Se Kyung had listened to the last parts of the conversation. She tugged on Yoochun's coat. "That's not nice, oppa. He called you annoying."

Yoochun shrugged, "He's just being funny and probably honest. I disturbed him in his daily life with my drunken self." 

"You drank?" Se Kyung asked with surprise. 

Yuhwan clapped his hands, "You're officially cool, hyung." 

Yoochun rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Yuhwan." His dongsaeng and his friends chuckled and went back to their own banter. 

"We're just happy our son is back and you had something to do with that, so thank you. We're truly grateful." Mrs. Park said with a bright smile towards Junsu. 

"You're welcome." Junsu said softly, glad with how the introductions with Yoochun's parents had gone. Too bad his soulmate wasn't born a vampire like he - this was the only family Yoochun had. The Park's seemed to love their son whereas Yunho's parents disowned him when he told them he was gay. Junsu wondered how the Park's would react if Yoochun confessed something like that. 

Mr. Park's voice snapped Junsu out of his thoughts. "Since you were arriving here on your own and before us, we weren't sure if you'd be bunking with any of us." 

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Park. I got it under control. I have a room already for me." Junsu reassured them. 

Mrs. Park glanced at her ex-husband and then back at Junsu. "How convenient." She couldn't help but wonder how this teenager had done all that. "Do you travel much?" 

_Yes,_ Junsu said in his head. "My parents have money and have always taken me with them on their trips."

"Have you been to France before?" Mr. Park wondered. 

Junsu chuckled, "This would be a first for me, actually. I took a bit of French in school, so I knew how to get around here." 

"That's nice." Yoochun was the one to reply to that, not knowing if it was true or not. The whole idea was to convince everyone that Junsu was a normal human like the rest of them. 

"I hope you don't mind, Junsu, but we'd like to stay together for two days and then you kiddos can have fun the last three days. It's a different country so we just don't want anyone getting lost." Mrs. Park explained. 

Junsu didn't mind. "No problem, Mrs. Park." 

"At least we'll get some alone time." Se Kyung whispered to Yoochun. "Those last three days. What do you think we can accomplish with that time?" 

Yoochun turned to the girl, "Probably a lot, hopefully." He knew she would take it another way, but he didn't feel like elaborating on anything. 

Se Kyung was pleased with Yoochun's response.

"Shall we head to our rooms and unpack? We can head down to the restaurant." Mr. Park suggested to all of them. 

Junsu chuckled nervously at the thought of human food. "I'm sorry to say, Mr. Park, but I was hoping to get some rest. I'm really jetlagged." 

"Oh, sorry about that." Mrs. Park apologized, not wanting to drag Junsu into anything if he wasn't energetic enough. "There's room service in case you need anything." 

"Thank you. I hope you all have a nice dinner. I'll catch up with all in the morning." Junsu said to them. 

"Goodnight, Su." Yoochun said with a lingering smile as the vampire made it up the the stairs where the rooms were. 

Mrs. Park saw Yoochun's lingering smile, but didn't take into consideration of what it could mean. "He's really nice, sweetie. I'm happy you have a friend like that, especially when Yunho isn't here no longer. I bet you miss him." 

Yoochun wheeled around to face his mother. "I do miss him, Umma." 

"I know you do, love." Mrs. Park remarked as she draped an arm around her son's shoulders and held him close. 

Mr. Park interjected. "I'll go get us a table." He glanced at Yoochun, "Can you take my bag, son?" 

Yoochun nodded, "No problem, Appa." He grabbed his father's bag and followed everyone else upstairs as Mr. Park went a different direction. 


	9. Broken Hearts

It was unfair of him to be angered at what Yoochun chose to do with his life. His mind was troubled and he refused to share any of these emotions welling up in him. He knew for certain it's not like he could discuss them with Yoochun. Junsu was alone for this battle that he was unsure if he was going to come out winning or losing. 

Junsu saw Yoochun's life and thought on how in no way it would be possible for the mortal to choose a different route. Yoochun had so much here - why would he give it all up? Even if the Park's accepted a gay son, that still left his soulmate and he at a problem. Would Yoochun want to abandon his human life for an immortal one?

One of the things that had driven Yunho's goal was the fact that he was supposed to have a child with Jaejoong. He couldn't think of something that would give Yoochun that same push. 

It was all up to his soulmate for now.

His heart still ached to see someone else being around his soulmate. Vampires were the possessive type, especially when it came to their soulmates. It sucked that he couldn't even go downstairs and spend time with the Park's and Yoochun. The young female was an issue and the fact that he was a vampire. He hadn't even known Yoochun invited Se Kyung which was why seeing the two together shocked him. 

He also knew he needed to try to act human in order to not make them suspicious. 

The situation still sucked. 

He wouldn't have gone along with the trip if Yoochun hadn't made his heart melt by the words he gave him that one phone call. 

_I..I'm really glad you agreed. I'm really happy you came back with me, Su._

Junsu knew that one call revealed true emotions that were coming from the mortal. He didn't know if Yoochun was in love with him or not, but hearing those words made it feel like they were already together. They were just a couple catching up or something. It seemed so _human_. 

It was one of Junsu's favorite moments from his mortal beloved. It seemed like the perfect time to reveal to him that they were more than just friends. Junsu had made it known that he wasn't going to come out and spell it out. Telling Yoochun this would just pressure him with stress and whatnot. Junsu didn't want to force Yoochun to be with him because it was fate. He wanted Yoochun to love and want him as all soulmates did. 

Sadly for him, this meant he had to endure whatever Yoochun put him through. His soulmate was an adult and could have dismissed the female if he wanted to. At the same time, Yoochun was probably afraid. Humans weren't accepting when it came to same-sex couples as vampires were. Junsu was no fool to this fact. It was one of Yoochun's fears, he didn't doubt. 

He didn't know how long he planned to stay, but he couldn't imagine leaving although it wasn't painless. Junsu didn't want to leave Yoochun in case he needed him. It was one of the reasons why he stayed back. His soulmate would have been all alone and Junsu knew that being alone wasn't exactly a good thing to go through. 

_You're a really good friend. I'm lucky you're here._

Junsu didn't know what was to come next for Yoochun and he. As far as he knew, he just needed to get pass these five days. He could _smell_ the sexual tension radiating off of Se Kyung - it worried him. Yoochun had already spent a precious moment with someone else, Junsu couldn't imagine another one that didn't include him. If it happened he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't either. All he could was pray to all the vampire ancestors that they spare him and not let him endure that. 

It hadn't been easy for Yunho and Jaejoong to reunite, so he could only imagine it would be the same for Yoochun and he. Of course that's if his mortal mate would wish to be with him for all eternity. 

The vampire didn't know why he expected for the mortal girl to not be all over his mate the following morning. He met with the Park's, Yuhwan's friends and Se Kyung in the lodge restaurant where they were eating breakfast. He came downstairs - Mr. Park and Yuhwan were in like getting food while the others were already seated. 

Se Kyung happened to be very close to Yoochun. She couldn't get any closer, but it seemed to be her goal to be all over Yoochun. Junsu despised the sight, but all he could do was smile and carry on with the day. Sad to say, but he had an inkling that this wouldn't be the last time for this to happen. 

Mrs. Park lit up upon seeing him. "Oh Junsu! Come, have breakfast with us. We kind of got up a bit late. We were feeling the jet lag too." 

Junsu blushed, "Oh, I ate it my room, Mrs. Park, don't worry." He did sit down next to the woman and one of Yuhwan's friends. 

"How rich are your folks?" One of Yuhwan's friends questioned. 

Junsu turned to face the young boy next to him. "Rich enough to travel every summer and winter." Yuhwan's two friends nodded their heads with impressed looks. 

"Why did you transfer from Mokpo to all the way to Seoul? That's quite a stretch." Mrs. Park asked curiously. 

Yoochun cleared his throat, " _Umma_ , that's personal." He didn't want them lying more to his family. He was barely keeping up with the lies he had already told. 

Mrs. Park noticed Junsu's uneasy look and instantly felt guilty. "Omo! I'm so sorry, Junsu if that was too much. I didn't mean anything mean by-" 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Park, really," the vampire reassured the mortal woman. She had no reason to feel guilty about something that wasn't even true. "Um, I don't know. I wanted to see how my drunk friend was adjusting back to life. My parents don't mind the move." 

Mrs. Park shook her head disappointedly. "I can't believe you drank alcohol, Yoochun. Your appa and I weren't happy about that." 

Yoochun shouldn't feel guilty since it was a lie, but he still did. "I know, Umma and I'm sorry about it. I wasn't thinking right." 

A small silence came over the table as Mr. Park and Yuhwan approached it.

"Good morning, Junsu!" Mr. Park greeted his eldest son's friend. "I hope you rested well." 

Junsu smiled at the man, "I'm well rested now, sir. Hopefully you too?" He received a small nod from Yoochun's father. 

Mr. Park noticed the silence. "What's wrong? Did we miss something?" 

"Junsu-oppa mentioned Yoochun-oppa getting drunk." Se Kyung answered. 

Mr. Park sighed heavily, glancing at his ex-wife and son. "Let's not think about that, okay? That was days ago and we're moving past it. The goal is to have a good time during this trip." 

"You're right." Mrs. Park replied. 

Junsu felt guilty having brought up "drunk Yoochun." He wanted to glare at Se Kyung, but there was no real reason. He also didn't want to upset the female or else she'd be _more_ frustrating to deal with during this trip. 

By the time they were finished eating breakfast, they headed outside. Inside of skiing get, they were going to explore the whole area. A guide and the translator were present to help out. Even though he's never been here before, Junsu would be fine - he was a _vampire_ for heaven's sake, nothing could hurt him. 

One of the cringe moments was every time Se Kyung acted like she slipped and grabbed onto Yoochun and he had to hold her close and tight to prevent her from falling. Her excuse was that the snow was too thick for her to walk in. When the Park's suggested they make a change of plans, Se Kyung said she'd be fine with a wink. Evidently, she was doing this on purpose. 

The cold weather made Junsu think of the Vampire World. It was always snowing or raining over there - the weather was gorgeous. He missed his home for certain and everyone else who lived there. He wished he could chat with Eunhyuk about his issues or just because. He remembered when he'd spend so much time with his friend - it was nice when things were simpler and easier. Things weren't like that at this moment, unfortunately. 

Everything seemed so broken a part for him and he was wishing for the time when all the puzzle pieces would make the big picture he was waiting for. Fate was surely taking its sweet time. 

Those four days went by in a flash for Junsu. There was barely ant significance that they held. It was nice seeing his soulmate's family. Human and vampire soulmates were quite rare, but they existed. Sometimes, the vampire got to meet their human mate's family and sometimes they didn't. Jaejoong never got to meet the Jung's just like how Yesung never got to meet Ryeowook's family (who died). 

If Yoochun ever decided to come with him, Junsu at least knew he could look back at the Park's and how they were a good family to Yoochun.

Tomorrow they would be heading back to Seoul which seemed like a pleasant idea to Junsu. At least he didn't have to stay and watch Se Kyung be around Yoochun like that. 

"This is my son, Yoochun, and his girlfriend, Se Kyung," Mr. Park introduced the pair to some friends he made. 

Mrs. Park gushed, "Don't they look cute together?" The mother asked the two friends her ex-husband had made. It was an older couple who were spending their anniversary at Chamonix. 

"What if she became your sister?" One of Yuhwan's friends asked their friend. He chuckled, "You'd have a hot sister-in-law." 

Mrs. Park took out her camera and aimed at the couple, "Omo, Yoochun why don't you kiss your lovely girlfriend? I've yet to get a picture of such a lovely moment." 

"They can add this picture to their wedding photo albums or something." Mr. Park said jokingly. 

Yoochun was flustered with all the attention, "Bwoh...um, I don't know..." 

"Oh come on, Chun. It'd be sweet." Mrs. Park encouraged her son without truly knowing what this meant for him. 

He could feel eyes on him as he took a few seconds before kissing Se Kyung's lips. It was a somewhat long kiss and the girl was reacting to it. He kissed her since it was what everyone was expecting him to do. It was nothing special at all, but by the response he was gaining from Se Kyung - she thought otherwise. 

Yoochun pulled away, looking right into Se Kyung's lecherous eyes. Throughout that experience and the ones before, there were no special feelings. It felt gross touching Se Kyung for some reason. He believed one of the main reasons was because _she_ liked him and didn't share those feelings. She was just lusting over him because he was one of the guys at their school every girl wanted. 

By the corner of his eyes, he could see Junsu looking down. He didn't doubt the vampire saw it. Why did it matter? Yoochun kept asking him that question during the trip. 

Throughout the whole dinner, Yoochun's mood was dampened. He knew there were thoughts on Se Kyung's head regarding how far their "relationship" was going to go. He hoped nowhere, but he wasn't making the situation better. 

_Damn me,_ Yoochun thought as he was waiting for the night to end. 


	10. A Soulmate's Kiss

Right after the whole exploring and skiing moment, Yoochun was glad that for now they were just enjoying the beautiful view of Chamonix. There was a part of the lodge were there was this huge balcony where anyone could go outside and look at the view of the snowy land and mountains. It was a gorgeous sight that he would keep in his mind for a long time. There were just those breathtaking sights you could never forget. 

_Must have been how Yun saw Jaejoong,_ Yoochun thought for a moment. He thought about yesterday, _How I saw Su?_

The moment was peaceful and soothing until he heard familiar heels from behind him. At this time the only female he could think of to have followed him out here was his dear admirer he was becoming annoyed with every second. 

_Why the hell did I invite her?_ Yoochun scolded himself internally. _Why did you think her crush was something small, you idiot!_

 __"What are you doing out here, Yoochun-oppa?" It hurt to even hear Se Kyung's voice. Yoochun knew he was the one to blame at the end of the day. If he just told her how he truly felt he wouldn't be in this mess.

His parents liked her. Yuhwan didn't have any issues with her either. That time at dinner when Yuhwan brought it up, Yoochun just didn't know what else to do. 

It was a dumb idea and now he had to endure his punishment since he did deserve it. 

"Looking at the stunning view." Yoochun replied, keeping his eyes away from the girl. He wasn't going to give her a pickup line at all. 

"I know we're not officially dating," Se Kyung began as she held onto his arm. She continued, leaning her head on him, "but I think we'd be a cute couple, don't you think? Your family likes me." 

Yoochun was once again left between a rock and a hard place. He was trapped because of his own doing. 

"And _you_ like me," she added. 

When he turned to look at the female, he just couldn't come up with a yes or no response for her. He knew what she wanted to hear, but he was also fighting with the truth. He didn't love her - he never did. Obviously, they both wanted two different things. 

"I was a bit shocked when you kissed me, you know?" Se Kyung finally got Yoochun's attention as he spun around to face her directly. 

One of his biggest mistakes was kissing the girl he didn't love. Of course he didn't do it intentionally. His umma was taking pictures and wanted to take one of them kissing since they looked so "loving." He could have come up with an excuse, but he just kissed Se Kyung to make it end. But even after the kiss, the event was still there as if it was a movie scene on replay. 

Adding salt to the wound, Junsu was present for all of this. He knew the vampire was attractive, but he didn't know if that's all there was. You couldn't be with someone because you found them good-looking. 

Junsu was a good person - well, not person but you know. He didn't need to stay with him, yet he did. There was absolutely no reason for him to stay, but he didn't go back. Sure, during the trip to the Vampire World they had become acquaintances. Now that he made the choice to stay, Yoochun counted him as a good friend of his. 

Junsu didn't even need to go on this trip, but he did because Yoochun asked him to. They would have had a better time if Yoochun hadn't asked Se Kyung to come with. Yoochun didn't know what would have happened without the female, but he couldn't think about the "what ifs." It was pointless. 

Yoochun decided to amuse the female, playing into what she was saying. "Was I bad kisser?" 

"Nope!" Se Kyung exclaimed joyously. She intertwined her hand with his - making him gulp. "All the other girls were be jealous." 

"Yeah..." Yoochun muttered softly. 

"There were rumors that you were gay, but that kiss proved everyone wrong." Se Kyung said as if all her dreams had come true right before her. 

_It didn't mean anything,_ Yoochun wanted to say, but kept his mouth forcefully shut. 

"Too bad you're parents didn't put us in the same room. We definitely could've done funner things during this trip." Se Kyung said with a wink. 

Yoochun said half-heartedly, "Wouldn't want them walking in." 

"Lock the doors, right?" 

Yoochun wished he was in a locked room where no one could bother him right now. 

Se Kyung placed her two hands on Yoochun's face, "Maybe when we head back home we can invest in those nightly activities, huh?" 

Yoochun didn't reply. He didn't even kiss back when her lips touched his. It was all such a bad situation that he couldn't believe he dug himself into. In no time Se Kyung was sending him a look before running back inside laughing playfully. He wasn't going to follow her and he expected she wasn't waiting for him. 

The mortal turned around to look back at the view. If only he could wash away all the touches Se Kyung has given him. He would do anything to take it all back. He shouldn't have ever asked the girl to join him on this trip. What the freak was he thinking?

He didn't even notice that someone had come to stand right next to him. The only thing that gave it away was when the person spoke up.

"You good, Chun?" It was Junsu. 

Yoochun didn't feel uneasy when he around the vampire - or at least not as uneasy as he was around the others. With Junsu, he didn't have to lie about anything. He couldn't tell many truths to his family right now. He wasn't really in Wando. He wasn't with Se Kyung. He might not actually be that into girls as he once thought he was. 

And vampires existed. 

"There's just a lot going on." Yoochun said, not knowing if he wanted to tell Junsu all about Se Kyung and he or not. 

A month has passed since they came back from the Vampire World. Junsu could sense that this wasn't going to be easy adjusting back to life. One thing Junsu noticed was the guilt Yoochun had on his face when he was around his family sometimes. 

The lies he kept spinning were becoming a lot for him. If he decides to stay, he would have to live with them and keep making more lies for the things he was lying about. 

"I'm sorry, Chun. You humans are quite interesting," Junsu said. He could see the similarities, but most vampires didn't find it useful to pile one lie after another like humans seemed to do. 

"All of us?" Yoochun asked, doubting the vampire added Se Kyung to that list of _interesting_ _humans_. 

Junsu crossed his arms, "Maybe not _all_ humans, but...some are tolerable. Like your family, for example. You have really nice parents." 

"Thanks, they'd appreciate that." Yoochun answered with a smile. He loved his parents a lot and his little brother. He did feel bad for making them worry about him. If only they could understand why he had go with Yunho. They would never be able to handle the actual truth. 

"I know you feel bad for lying to them, Chun," he said, looking down at the ground. "You're still a good son." 

Yoochun shook his head, "I don't believe that though, Su. I feel horrible lying to them or not being able to tell them." 

"It's best they don't know. You know they can't know about vampires, Yoochun. This is protecting them." Junsu persuaded him reasonably. 

Yoochun raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the vampire. "Then why do I still know? I'm a human that's yet been turned into a vampire. I don't have any reason to know besides the fact that my friend needed to become one to be with Jae..." 

"Why do I know?" 

It was at that time that something awakened inside of Junsu. It was the perfect time to make a necessary move. 

Junsu slowly leaned close to him as they kept staring at each other. Yoochun felt hypnotized, but he could tell it wasn't anything freaky like when the vampires used their powers. It felt so natural and real. He was anticipating for them to be closer and closer to each other. 

It happened. 

Yoochun followed along with Junsu's movements, their eye contact never wavering. Yoochun was the one who finally connected their lips. He gasped a bit when he felt Junsu respond to the kiss. Yoochun kissed back. It was about under a minute, but it was sweet. 

Fire met water. Anything impossible became possible. It was like the world was spinning - Yoochun knew his mind was at least. It was like he had been made anew or something. Out of all kisses he's experienced, none ever compare to this one. 

The mortal was the one who pulled away first. Their faces were still so close to each other, but Yoochun couldn't move. Being so close to Junsu was intoxicating in some way. 

Yoochun wanted to feel Junsu's lips on his again. 

His mind was blank with what had just occurred. 

Kim Junsu, the vampire, had kissed him, his mortal friend. 


	11. Paths to Take

It was all so much. Too much. 

He couldn't think properly with what had just happened. How could someone think? Yoochun didn't even know where to start.

All he knew was that they were both outside in the freezing cold weather, staring right at each other. Yoochun could see the _hope_ in Junsu's eyes. He didn't exactly know what that meant, but to was important. Yoochun wanted to know why the vampire was looking at him that way. 

It was as if Yoochun was the only person in this world. Why would the beautiful vampire look at him like _that_? 

"I...I don't know what to say, Su..." Yoochun broke the silence. He was utterly confused and he didn't know what to say to the vampire. 

Junsu disappointedly spoke, "Um, you need a lot to think about. I get that. You don't need to explain that to me." Part of him felt happy for making this step, while the other part was calling him an idiot. 

Before the vampire could leave, Yoochun grabbed his wrist. Junsu looked back, not sure what to think. Why was the mortal stopping him? It meant something - he could _feel_ it. 

"I don't love her." 

Another silence occurred as they were both lost in their thoughts. 

There was a reason to why Yoochun mentioned this, Junsu knew. He wasn't an idiot - this was his soulmate he was speaking too. Maybe, just maybe, fate was finally coming through. 

Maybe Junsu was getting everything he had been waiting for. The hope in him was just waiting to burst from him. 

" _That_ meant nothing..." Yoochun didn't want to mention what he did, but he knew Junsu knew what he was referring to. 

Junsu slowly walked back towards the mortal. He leaned close to Yoochun, watching him for any sudden reaction. What they both noticed was that Yoochun wasn't protesting or anything. He remained still as if he was looking upon a fascinating creature. Yoochun didn't want to break the eye connection. 

Delicately, Junsu asked, "What are you confused about, Chun?" 

"Everything." Yoochun replied. He shook his head as if he had something wrong. "I know there are no feelings I have for Se Kyung, I'm not confused about that, it's..." 

Junsu suggested, " _Me_?" 

Yoochun nodded. 

"Look, I find you attractive - never thought I'd say that aloud," Yoochun began, earning a small blush and grin from Junsu. He continued in embarrassment, "but that doesn't make a relationship. I don't even know how we'd even be together, considering that you're a _vampire_ and I'm...not." 

Junsu held more hope in his heart and knew that there were ways they could fix certain parts of the relationship, but that was for another time. Clearly, Yoochun needed time to think. Junsu wasn't going anywhere, so he'd wait patiently. They had all the time in the world. 

He took Yoochun's hands, "Take all the time you need, Chun. You don't have to worry, okay? I'll be waiting whenever you're ready." Junsu pecked Yoochun's cheek, before letting go of his hands and heading back into the lodge. 

Yoochun watched the vampire leave his side - wishing he hadn't. He looked down at his hands - Junsu held them. He placed his hand on his cheek that Junsu kissed. Lastly, his own lips the vampire had claimed. 

One thing he could admit was that any other kisses he's ever shared with anyone else didn't hold a candle up to Junsu's. 

_And why was that?_ Yoochun asked. 

When the next morning came, Yoochun wasn't surprised that Junsu had left. He didn't even feel sad about it. He knew the vampire wanted to give him space - something Yoochun was thankful for. He would need to thank him for that later. The only ones who were affected were his parents who were confused by the boy's sudden disappearance. 

"Where did Junsu go?" Mrs. Park asked with a frown on her face that morning during breakfast. It was time for them to go and she couldn't help but worry. 

Yoochun provided an answer that sounded natural. "His parents called him and he had to leave back to Seoul. Family emergency, I think." 

Mr. Park cleared his throat, "He told you this?" The nod he received from his son confirmed what he needed to know and the topic was dropped. 

"This was an enjoyable trip, wasn't it?" Yuhwan asked his two friends who agreed with him. 

"It was really fun, Yuhwan." Mr. Park agreed with his younger son. 

Se Kyung nudged Yoochun, "It would've been funner if we did other things, right?" Her words were loud enough that the others heard. Yuhwan's friends smirked while the Park's shook their heads, but understood what the girl was saying. 

One thing Yoochun hadn't wanted to think about was anyone else besides Junsu. He needed to think about what he felt and what he wanted to do. Junsu didn't seem bothered by the issues Yoochun brought up. At least he knew the vampire would take care of it or they would hash it out together. 

Yoochun didn't want to think about Se Kyung and he. That dilemma was only going to continue if he didn't distinguish the flame. The timing may have been bad, but he had to. 

"No, Se Kyung." Yoochun said, gathering looks from everyone at their table. 

Se Kyung was taken back by this response. "I'm sorry? What did you say, Yoochun-oppa?" 

"No," he repeated. He didn't think his parents would understand the whole situation. If anything it just seemed like he was simply breaking up with her. "There's no more of _us_. Ever." 

Se Kyung was blown away by this news. Her calm face contorted into one of anger. "Are you...are you serious?" She didn't even know whether to scream at the boy or slap him. 

"Yes, I'm serious. I'm breaking up with you." They hadn't ever dated, but the girl would get the picture. 

Se Kyung's grip on her silverware tightened due to her anger. "After all the attention I've given you and all my love, you're rejecting me!? Especially after I've spent a while trip with you!? Who does that, you selfish bastard!" 

The teenage girl got up from her seat and ran out of the restaurant. Mrs. Park sent one look at Yoochun and then followed the girl. Se Kyung did come with them therefore she was their responsibility and they had to make sure she came back home with them. 

"Wow, hyung...that was pretty rough." Yuhwan said with a sour look on his face. 

One of Yuhwan's friends was shaking his head in disbelief, "She's hot, why would you break up with her?" 

"I don't love her." Yoochun answered simply. It felt like he had a bunch of weight taken off his shoulders. 

Now, he could think about what he wanted to ponder on: Junsu. 

There were things he needed to come to terms with - decisions he had to make. 


	12. A Mortal's Life

Once they made it back to Seoul, Mrs. Park offered to drive Se Kyung home. The teenage girl decided on calling one of her parents to pick her up as she waited at the Park household. It would be awkward, but this showed her stubbornness as she waited for whomever to pick her up. She didn't hide how angry and annoyed she still was with the fact that Yoochun "dumped" her when they weren't actually ever dating. 

Yoochun could care less about the girl and decided to stay held up in his bedroom as he thought well amd hard about Junsu's and his situation. He was going to take the time he needed to think about it all. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything inerrupt him either. 

The two kisses he shared with Junsu were mind-blowing. Even the small peck on the cheek made his heart melt. 

There was no way these two simple displays of affection could make him go crazy if it was _nothing_. Junsu wouldn't have done this if they were "friends." Vampires were serious when it came to their...

Soulmates.

Jokingly - he could've sworn - Yunho mentioned Junsu and he. His friend believed that he'd have a soulmate like he. Was this some coincidence? 

Yoochun didn't know if he wanted to truly believe this, but in a perfect way it would somehow make sense. Why would Junsu sacrifice his regular life back at the Vampire World for him? Why would he have kissed him? He didn't leave the trip when he saw Se Kyung, regardless of how many times she was touchy with him.

If anyone would know if they were soulmates it would be Junsu. With this new information, Yoochun had more to think about. Now, it meant for him to consider if he loved Junsu - it was crystal clear the vampire loved him. 

It took about at least five minutes for him to realize that he actually did love the vampire. 

Yoochun recalled the emotions he felt when he called Junsu. He felt happy when he was talking about him. When he told him how grateful he was that he stayed - he was euphoric at that moment. 

They weren't living together, but Junsu had become a part of his life for a month. They saw each other everyday. It was a plus that Yoochun found delight in. Junsu never missed a day at school although he didn't even have to go. Part of Yoochun believed that the pretty vampire went to appease him. 

Now just anyone would do that. 

Time passed and these thoughts couldn't leave his head. Going back to school and heading back home - Junsu was on his mind. 

If they were soulmates, it meant he was to become a vampire and they were to live in the Vampire World like Yunho and Jaejoong. What would their life look like? He would have Junsu helping him on adjusting to the new life, but he'd see Junsu everyday like now. 

It would be different then though. They would be together - a _thing_. A couple, loving and caring for each other. They would live for all eternity. 

Granted, this all meant letting go of everything he has now. He knew he didn't have any feelings like this for anyone else. Se Kyung was out of the picture already so that checked off something off the list. He would have to say goodbye to his family and he'd never be able to see them again. 

But he would have Junsu. 

Junsu, his soulmate. Junsu, who was his everything. Junsu, the one he'd right and do anything for. 

By the end of the day when he asked himself if he wanted all of that, he had an answer. It was obvious and one he couldn't believe took him so long to find the answer to. All the time he spent thinking and contemplating on what he was to do next. 

He had the answer he was searching for. It didn't make him sad. The decision wasn't even a bittersweet one. It was pure happiness and confidence that welled up within him. 

"Yes," Yoochun said as he woke up after four days had passed since. He was ready to give his answer to his _soulmate_. 


	13. Collisions

He left a written note for his umma and Yuhwan that he was going to be spending a few nights at Junsu's for a sleepover. It was immediate and unprepared, but in his mind he figured that he would need at least more than a few hours to hash out things with Junsu. He had his answer and if Junsu agreed with it, many things would occur right after. 

No sleep had come to him last night when he was trying hard to. Thankfully it was a Friday and he could spend the whole weekend dozing off if he needed to. He knew what he was doing would be talked about for a long time. He knew the risks and the consequences to the choice he was making. 

Junsu had done so much for him. The vampire simply staying behind for him was already a lot. Yoochun couldn't believe Junsu would give him all the time in the world just so he wouldn't be pressured to make a choice.

 _Do I even deserve him?_ Yoochun thought as he got further and further away from his neighborhood. _Looking at Yun's and Jae's situation, I'm guessing without a soulmate would suck. Somehow, we deserve each other._

**He couldn't help but think about all the times they spent together.**

**_It's going to be okay._ **

**He was surprised, his eyes widened. It was Junsu's voice in his head. Before he was able to respond he saw Donghae leave with Yunho and Ryeowook. He hadn't noticed it but Junsu approached to him quickly. He took Yoochun's hand and dragged him out and Yesung following from a small distant away.**

**_W...what's happening?_ Yoochun thought in his head, hoping the one holding his hand tight would answer. And never let go. **

**Junsu turned his head a bit and a small smile on his face before turning back to look straight ahead.**

**_Just wait and see. I'll protect you, don't worry._ **

**Yoochun smiled like an idiot as they ran farther and farther. He didn't want this to ever end.**

Junsu protected him when he didn't have to. Their main goal was to get Yunho to Jaejoong, not him. They could have easily been just super nice, but there had been more to those reassuring words Junsu told him telepathically. It made it even more special that he hadn't just said it aloud. 

He had been terrified at that time. It wasn't the best to situation to be in when you had evil vampires coming after you. Just hearing Junsu's voice had been a relief, but the reassuring words made it even more soothing to hear Junsu. 

So much Junsu didn't need to do, but he did it regardless. 

**“J-Junsu...Junsu, how....How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yunho and Yesung?" Yoochun asked in confusion.**

**Junsu chuckled lightly and shrugged before replying. “I...I um, I decided to stay. Things seem interesting here. I wanted to get a taste of a regular life, I guess. I hope you don't mind..."**

**Yoochun shook his head slowly in reply. “No...No...I don't mind at all..."**

He _stayed_ for him. 

Junsu had family and friends back at his home. Yoochun recalled telling Yunho this the night before they would leave back to the Vampire World. Yet, the beautiful vampire was waiting at his school's gates with a matching uniform.

The vampire knew what he was doing. All of his actions were intentional. Since when did Junsu find humans interesting enough that he'd stay back for so long? Even when at this time when Jaejoong, one of his greatest friends, was recovering from a dilemma and had reunited with his soulmate. 

So much good Junsu had done and yet Yoochun felt like he wasn't worth any of it. Those dark thoughts nearly made him stop in his tracks. He didn't stop though. If fate would have it, Yoochun could spend _eternity_ doing just as much good, but for Junsu. 

His day started everyday with the vampire boy waiting at the gates for him. It's what he kept doing - waiting patiently until he made it to him. It wasn't just for school when Junsu did this. He did this when he kissed him - letting him have all the time he needed to think through this. 

He felt his heart stop when he saw the familiar beautiful vampire waiting for him at the gates. There were students passing by and entering, but not Junsu. He never went in until the mortal was standing right in front of him. They walked in together and even left together. 

Junsu looked away for a moment and that's when Yoochun woke up from his trance. With great speed, he ran towards the vampire boy. When Junsu turned to notice, Yoochun was already inches away from him. Junsu opened his mouth to speak, but his lips were taken. 

Yoochun kissed Junsu, deeply and passionately. He was worried toa moment when he realized the other wasn't doing anything. His fears went away when he felt Junsu wrap his arms around his neck. If anything was staring, Yoochun could care less. 

He was one of the luckiest men in the world because he found his soulmate. And he wasn't planning onetting him go anytime soon.

  
  



	14. The Oath

All it took was one call and they both ran from the school campus. Whether or not the people in the front office believed he was Mr. Park, Yoochun didn't care. All of his attention was on one person only: Junsu. Sure, he should be in school, but his vampire love was all he wanted to focus on at the moment. There was much for them to go over. Too much and Yoochun would rather spend - probably his last Friday as a mortal - with Junsu alone. 

Junsu didn't have an issue with it, as the vampire held onto his wrist and dragged him back to the hotel he was staying at. He ran at a regular human pace, or course. 

A stream of thoughts ran through Yoochun's mind as they made it to the hotel and as Junsu unlocked and opened the door to his room. Yoochun entered without hesitation and stood in the room waiting for Junsu to come inside as well. 

The vampire boy dropped his school bag in the floor and simply stated at Yoochun. The mortal couldn't help but stare back.

"That was a surprise." Junsu was the one to break the silence as they just stood there staring at each other. 

Yoochun hoped it wasn't horrible. "Was it a good one?" 

Junsu's bright smile lightened up Yoochun's day. "Y-yeah...it was, Chun." 

"It hasn't been long since we left Chamonix. Spent four days thinking about this. Not long, but when something is so obvious and it finally hits you...you know you have to do something." Yoochun enlightened the vampire. 

Four days and here they were. 

Whenever he came home he stayed in his home just to ponder all about Junsu and their situation. 

Going back to school was easy since Se Kyung avoided him. Junsu kept his distance since he knew Yoochun needed all the space to think about this. Junsu had been so cooperative about this, especially when he was deeply involved in it all. 

Yoochun had a decision. 

"Tell me everything, Yoochun." Junsu said as he came towards the mortal, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the one couch in the room.

Yoochun made sure he was facing the vampire. "I thought about _everything_. How the kisses made me feel, how it feels to be around you, all you've done for me, what a life with you would look like, all the good you've done for when you didn't have to...so much." 

Junsu blushed at being given so much attention when he wasn't present to experience it. "I was delighted to do all those things, you know? You're not a burden to me." 

"You're a beautiful person or vampire, I suppose, Su. You're gorgeous, but I'm talking about the inside too. You've done so much for me. You stayed with me when you didn't have to. You tolerated humans for me when you had no reason to. You protected me when your main goal wasn't to get me to the Vampire World. And much more that I can't even think of because you've done so much..." 

Junsu had never been told such sweet things before. He placed a strand of his hair behind his ear, his cheeks going pink. 

"Chun, I...I don't know what to say." Junsu was speechless. For once, he didn't have an answer. He was blown away by his soulmate's words. 

Yoochun leaned a tad bit closer. "I have may to say, Su. I want to prove to you that I can worthy. For the rest of my life, I want to do good for you as well."

"When did you come to this conclusion?" Junsu asked curiously. 

It took Yoochun a moment before he could come out with a clear answer. "When I realized I was madly in love with you." 

Junsu's eyes widened at those words. It felt like finally, things were going the way he was hoping. Fate was finally doing what it promised.

The pretty male didn't get a chance to respond since Yoochun claimed his lips passionately. Once Junsu woke up from his thoughts, he kissed back. Moments later, Yoochun pulled away, his face still close to Junsu's. 

"I want a life with you, Su. I want to give you all of me...it feels like you've already done that for me," the mortal said with a light-hearted chuckle. 

Junsu slowly wrapped his arms around yioochins neck, "Not _everything_." 

"Tell me what's left...my soulmate." Yoochun figured he'd gain a reaction from Junsu, who gasped at those last two words. 

Junsu leaned closer, "Who...how did you realize it?" 

"We had to be. Vampires value soulmates so much and I figured with all the love you've shown me and how I was in love with you...it just made perfect sense." 

Junsu placed his forehead on Yoochun's, giggling at how things were turning out perfect. 

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to tear you away from the life you love. It's not worth it." Junsu said delicately. 

Yoochun raised an eyebrow, " _You're_ not worth it? Me being with the person I'm supposed to be with? It's worth everything, Su. I want it all and I'm willing to let go of everything to have it."

Junsu kissed Yoochun once more before pulling away, "You know what this means, don't you?" He was gently rubbing Yoochun's neck with one hand, knowing what to do next. 

Yoochun nodded, a bit nervous but understanding of what was to come. "I do..." 

Junsu sensed the uneasiness. "I don't what to do this if you're not comfortable, Chun. That'd be unfair to you." 

"I do want this now, Su. I don't want to wait any longer to completely be with you." Yoochun whispered softly. He knew what would have to happen and although it was much, he wanted it badly. 

Junsu nodded and moved his face close to Yoochun's neck. At first he started peppering his soulmate with little kisses on the neck before withdrawing his fangs. 

Yoochun felt a sharp pinch on his neck and he knew what was going on. His head fell back a bit due to the small pain, but not much got to happen. It was like all the lights had turned off, including the ones within him. 

When his eyes opened up it felt like he had been asleep for years. Everything seemed off though. No way in heck did all of those vampire movies and books provide the advice of how enhanced things got after you become a vampire. It was like each and every one of his senses was heightened to an extreme level. 

Sights, scents, feelings, tastes and sounds - never to be as they once were in his formerly mortal ears. 

There was a hunger within him. He wasn't stupid. All of the vampire pop culture told you that this hunger was for blood. He was somewhat grateful for watching all of those cliche vampire movies and seeing some books. It was a bit comforting, but not really since this was reality. 

"Chun!" He heard Junsu's voice and could even smell a certain event around the beautiful vampire who was approaching him on the bed. 

Yoochun narrowed his eyes at the cup in his hand. He could smell _iron_ \- blood. He didn't have a super wild craving for it at first like all vampires did in movies. He remained patient since he wanted Junsu closer to him. 

"How...how did I do?" Yoochun asked awkwardly as he slowly got up. 

Junsu smiled at him proudly, "It's Saturday morning already. I assured your parents you weren't feeling good and I took care of you." 

"Not far from the truth..." Yoochun admitted. 

Junsu chucked, "I guess so." He cautiously handed the cup to his soulmate, "I was able to get some animal blood. You might as well get used to it since it's what the vampires in the Vampire World drink." 

Yoochun took the cup and drank the red liquid from it. It took a moment before it satisfied the hunger within him. Junsu properly sat on the bed right next to him and took the cup once he was done. 

"So when are we heading off to the Vampire World?" Yoochun asked. 

Junsu shrugged, "I was thinking tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Yoochun nodded his head, "I like the plan." He knew there was more, but he was curious on what else needed to be done regarding vampires. "Have we performed all the steps?" 

"Steps? Steps for what?" Junsu asked confusedly. 

"You know you had to turn me into a vampire. Wasn't there something else? The Promise? The..." 

Junsu's eyes lit up when he realized what his soulmate meant. "You mean the Oath?" 

Yoochun stared at Junsu lovingly, placing a hand on his love's cheek. "Tell me about it, love." 

"It's an important part when it comes to soulmates uniting. This bite, the Oath, prevents us from aging. I'll bite you once more and you'll bite me - we'll remain this age forever. A natural vampire can age without that bite from their soulmate." Junsu explained in a matter-of-fact manner. 

Yoochun nodded his head in understanding. "The last step?" 

"Marriage and children can wait. We have eternity to do all that." Junsu agreed. 

Yoochun knew he would definitely want a family with Junsu in time, but right now he just wanted his soulmate. He just wanted it to be the both of them. 

"One bite?" Yoochun asked for reassurance. Junsu nodded, ready as ever. He got closer to Yoochun, wanting to be ready. 

It would definitely be a different experience since Yoochun had yet to bite someone, let alone use his fangs. He withdrew them and placed his face near Junsu's neck before sinking them into his beloved's skin. He felt arousal when he heard Junsu moan softly from the bite. 

There was a different feeling wellling up within him now. He wanted Junsu - _all_ of him. 

Yoochun didn't get the time to react since it was his turn. Junsu aimed for his other neck since he received his bite on the left. Yoochun groaned in pleasure feeling Junsu's fangs once more dig into his flesh. The hold he had on his soulmate tightened the more he felt like ripping Junsu's clothes and making love to him right on the bed. 

It seemed like Junsu had the same idea. The beautiful vampire was holding onto Yoochun's neck and was panting a bit. Their eyes were both locked on each other - the same idea coming to them. Junsu kissed Yoochun, receiving a strong kiss back. Within seconds, Junsu was on the bed being kissed deeply and somewhat hungrily by Yoochun. 

Yoochun, hovering above him, stopped for a moment, caressing Junsu's face, "Are we...can I?" 

Junsu smirked, "Ask your question, Chun." 

"Can I make love to you?" 

"Yes." Junsu said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Yoochun's neck and connecting their lips once more.

They laid in bed together naked with the sheets covering the lower part of their bodies. The loving, precious moment they just shared together meant so much to them that they would keep it with them forever. They knew that it would feel like that every time they wanted to make love to each other. 

Junsu snuggled closer to Yoochun, who had an arm wrapped around him. "It was amazing, Chun." 

Yoochun pecked Junsu's forehead, "It was. I've never experienced anything like this - not even remotely close to it." 

"Just us." Junsu whispered. 

Yoochun breathed, "Forever." 

Junsu didn't want to bring it up, but he knew there was more for them to discuss. It wasn't the happiest topic to talk about, but it was necessary regarding that Yoochun was now a human. What made the process easier was that they were still in Seoul, therefore they didn't need to go far for Yoochun to do what he needed to do. 

It was different when Yunho had to. He became a vampire in the Vampire World and wanted to say goodbye to his old life. Yoochun's would be quicker, but not painless. 

Junsu felt sad that his soulmate was letting go of the amazing family he had. They weren't vampires, but Junsu had come to like them. He would've loved to have gotten to know them even better if they were born like he. This was where the Park's chapter in Yoochun's life ended, unfortunately.

"Yoochun?" Junsu got up and looked down at his soulmate who was looking at him with concern. "There's more we need to discuss." 

Yoochun instantly got up and wrapped an arm around Junsu's waist. "What is it, Su?" 

Junsu placed his hands on Yoochun's bare chest, blushing by being so close to his handsome mate. "You're family..." 

Yoochun didn't know when this would come around, but it finally had. He wasn't mad at all, mostly sad. Yunho didn't waste time in letting go of his mortal life because he had something important waiting for him. Yoochun was in the same case now. 

The former mortal knew what he needed to do. He sighed heavily, "I know, Su, I know." 

"I'm sorry, love. I wish I could take this pain from you. I can't even imagine what it must be like." Junsu apologized despairingly. 

Yoochun pecked Junsu's lips to stop his panicking. "Don't apologize, Su, you've done nothing wrong. I knew this had to happen. Like I said, I want this life with you and I know that means I have to let go of this life. It'll be okay, I'll be okay." 

Junsu leaned his head onto Yoochun's chest, his soulmate holding him close. He should be the one comforting Yoochun, but it wasn't. Yoochun could sense how bad Junsu felt and he didn't want him to feel that way. 

"I don't regret anything, Su," he said, pulling away and lifting Junsu's head up with his hand. He smiled, "I love you more than anything in this world." 

Junsu smiled back, "I love you too." The couple shared another kiss, smiles plastering their faces. Everything would be fine for them. 


	15. Epilogue

With both of their hands intertwined, the couple made their way away from the hotel Junsu had been staying at. They planned it all out last night right after Yoochun woke up. Although it was sudden it didn't take long for them to cook up a plan that satisfied them both. They both wanted the same thing and they were going to do whatever it took to get it: being together forever. 

Yoochun was a vampire, so that was off the checklist. All of the plans Yoochun had when he returned from the Vampire World went out of the window. The former mortal chose that he wouldn't be continuing to live in Seoul and that he wanted to go back to the Vampire World. Junsu didn't argue with him one bit. Besides, if Yoochun really wanted to come back to South Korea there was nothing to stop them. They had all the time in the world. 

The couple were heading off to the Park household. Now it was Yoochun's turn to let go of his human bonds. It was painful to think and know what that meant. He wouldn't be able to see his family again. They would always ask why he hasn't changed or why he wouldn't eat with them. There were so many thhings they would ask about, but Yoochun couldn't tell them - it'd threaten their lives. 

Humans that were going to eventually become vampires were the only ones allowed to know of the Vampire World. No one else. 

Junsu and he tried figuring out the perfect excuse to give his parents. Another half truth or lie. He just couldn't tell them that he was a vampire. 

_"What do I tell them?" Yoochun asked, a bit stressed at the image of saying goodbye to his family._

_Junsu placed a hand on Yoochun's cheek, stroking soothingly. He hated seeing Yoochun troubled like this, but it needed to happen. "What did Yunho tell his parents?_

_"He was gay and that he was going to live with the man he fell in love with." Yoochun answered without hesitation._

_Junsu shrugged, "Well...you could always borrow that excuse. It's not too far from the truth, right?"_

_"I don't know...I don't want them to keep me longer than necessary. They'll ask questions, I feel." Yoochun tried avoiding that. He didn't know if he was comfortable revealing that with his family - even as a vampire._

_"Maybe they'll be too shocked to respond?" Junsu suggested. He could sense the uneasiness. He wished he could do this for his soulmate, but he couldn't. They weren't his human bonds he was severing._

_Yoochun licked his lips, still unsure. "I'll think of something," he said. He took Junsu's hands and looked directly into his beloved's eyes, "But at the end, my hand will be in yours as we make it back to the Vampire World." Junsu giggled as his lips were claimed by Yoochun's._

"You can do this." Junsu whispered encouragingly as they stood at the door of the Park household. 

Yoochun breathed, "Thank you, Su...I can't wait until this is all over." 

Junsu frowned, "I know. It will be soon." He pecked Yoochun's lips, smiling into the kiss. It no time, they were a part. Junsu was walking away, but still remaining near as Yoochun knocked on the door of the house he was raised in. 

"Hyung? Thank God, we know you were having a sleepover at Junsu's. Umma kept thinking she was dreaming and you had never made it back home. She was going crazy. Appa came over to calm her down." Yuhwan enlightened his older brother. 

Yoochun bit back the tears as he looked at his baby brother. Yunho must have felt this way when he looked upon Ji Hye's face. If there was anyone they could count on to love them hopelessly was their siblings. Yoochun would truly miss Yuhwan.

This time when he would leave, he wouldn't be coming back. 

"I'm back, Yuhwan. Let's go inside, ne?" Yuhwan agreed, but noticed something was off. 

Yuhwan closed the door after they both entered. "Are you okay, hyung?" 

Yoochun nodded his head too fast. "Ne..." He didn't look at Yuhwan any longer to get a response. "Umma! Appa!" he called out to his parents that he knew would come immediately. 

He could hear running and saw his umma run to him. She embraced him, "Oh Chun, I'm so...I'm such an idiot. I knew you were at a friend's and I freak out. What's wrong with me?" 

Yoochun stroked his umma's hair. "Don't say that, Umma. You're anything but an idiot." Mrs. Park pulled away, her eyes a bit red and puffy. "Don't cry, please?" 

Mrs. Park didn't know what was to come, but she nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Mr. Park came up from behind. 

"Your umma was just being her worrisome self, that's all." Mr. Park defended his ex-wife. 

Yoochun neared the living room, hearing the others follow him. He didn't sit down because he knew it would make things harder. He couldn't stay longer or else he'd never leave. He did want to go with Junsu, but this still wasn't easy to do. 

"I need to tell you guys something..." Yoochun declared softly. He was delighted to see them sit down and wait patiently. 

Mrs. Park tilted her head, "What is it, Chun?" 

"Is it about Se Kyung?" Mr. Park wondered. They all were present when Yoochun refused to stop being so touchy with her at the end of their trip. He wasn't hers to keep. 

Yoochun hadn't realized to his parents that Se Kyung and he had _broken up_ or whatever. "Se Kyung and I were never dating. She wasn't my girlfriend and I wasn't her boyfriend." 

"She convinced you the opposite." Mrs. Park mentioned, recalling the many pictures she took of the two. 

"Well, she wasn't. We weren't like that. She liked me, that's obvious, but I didn't feel that way for her," he admitted. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I do have feelings for someone though." 

Mrs. Park's eyes widened. "The girl you were telling me about?" 

"What girl?" Mr. Park and Yuhwan inquired in unison, glancing at Mrs. Park. 

Mrs. Park giggled, "Chun was talking to me before the trip about this girl he liked and how he didn't know how to confess his feelings to her. I had assumed it must have been Se Kyung." 

"It's not Se Kyung, I can assure you that," he said promisingly. He shook his head, "Either way, it doesn't matter _who_ the girl is, but the choice I'm about to make." 

Mr. Park narrowed his eyes at his son, "Choice? What choice?" 

"I've fallen in love." Yoochun said as if he had ripped off a bandaid. Now for the harder part. "I can't stay in Seoul...I want to follow my love back...I'm not staying." 

Silence. 

Yoochun couldn't leave then and there. He wanted them to say whatever they wanted to say. It would be the last time he saw them.

"What?" It was Yuhwan. 

"I'm leaving, dongsaeng. We're going to get married, live together and probably have children too. I'll be happy like...like Yunho." Yoochun wondered if his parents would put two and two together - referring to Yunho's circumstance. 

Mrs. Park's tears came back. "Why can't you both do that here? Why...why do you have to leave _again_?" Yoochun knew her heart was breaking from inside. 

There goes the questions he didn't have the right answers to. 

"We can't, Umma...We just can't..." He could feel his own heart beaking seeing the sight of his umma becoming like this. It shouldn't surprise him. She loved him - this was her little boy. 

No longer was the issue the fact that his love was a boy. It was because he was a vampire and so was Yoochun. 

"Chun, there must be some way," Mr. Park began, not able to believe the words coming out of his eldest son's mouth. "We just got you back." 

"Don't go, hyung..." Yuhwan begged. He had missed his older brother when he had gone "missing." 

_Maybe a letter wouldn't have been this heartbreaking,_ Yoochun thought as he witnessed his family's despair. _No, they deserve better and you know that._

"I love you all. I'm going to miss you all too. I'm hurting because of this too, but I'm happy too. I'm with the person destined for me in this life." Yoochun tried, but that didn't make things better. Their heartbreak and sadness was still present. It likely would be for long time.

He kept quiet for a moment. Yuhwan and his appa were staring at him while his umma was crying her eyes out. 

What to do? What to do? 

"I'm happy with you all here, truly happy," he said, his umma looking up at him with somewhat softened eyes. He came out with the truth, "But I'm incomplete...With _him_ , I'm in Heaven." 

All of a sudden they were all looking at him with confusion. It was like they were relearning everything they had forgotten or something. They were trying put the puzzles pieces together to make the picture.

It was at that moment that Yoochun knew it was time for him to go. Not hearing anyone's footsteps, made him feel a bit sad. They either were ashamed like the Jung's or were too bewildered to do anything else. 

When he made it outside of his house, he saw Junsu standing there. It nearly felt like he hadn't moved at all - as if this was a simple in and out thing. Well, it was over with. 

"How was it?" Junsu asked.

Yoochun simply embraced him tightly, "I just want to he with you, Su...I love my family, I do, but I also love you." He pulled away, caressing one of Junsu's cheeks. "I've had my family all my life - now I want to have you." 

Junsu leaned into the touch. "I want that too." He grabbed Yoochun's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Ready to go see Yun?" 

Yoochun nodded happily, "As ready as I'll ever be." 

Their vampiric speed had been too quick for young Yuhwan to catch up with them. The young boy had ran out of his home to try and talk to his brother. When he made it outside, Yoochun was nowhere to be seen. 

_Maybe one day, hyung?_ Yuhwan thought as he looked around, just to be greeted by nothing. 

There was a familiarity as they held hands as they stood before the entrance of the Aokigahara Forest. This time around they wouldn't need to worry about other vampires or anything, Junsu reassured his formerly mortal mate. This time they would easily go in and they would be in the Vampire World soon enough. 

Yoochun looked to see there were other tourists there to check out the haunted forest. It was a little bit different from the other two times - no one had been there. Although there were others here, Yoochun believed it wouldn't be much of a big deal. Junsu and other vampires have probably had to avoid humans whenever they came to the visit this place. 

Junsu smiled, "Yun and the others will be happy to see you, you know?" He wondered how the couple were doing now that a month has passed. 

Yoochun shared the same curiosity as his soulmate did. An advantage to this was that he got to see his best friend (who seemed more like a brother) again. The main plus was that Yoochun could be happy like Yunho. It was all worth it in the end - meeting that person who would love all of you. 

It was a brand new life and he was anxious to see what was to come next. 

"You okay?" Junsu asked worriedly asbhe gained nothing but silence from his soulmate. 

Yoochun turned to him with a reassuring smile, "I'm perfect, Su." He placed an arm around Junsu's waist, "I'm one of the luckiest people in the world." 

"Why?" Junsu asked with a small grin as he leaned closer to his soulmate. 

Yoochun's loving eyes didn't leave Junsu's. "I have found the person I'm supposed to be with. _My_ soulmate." 

"I love you." Junsu whispered, his face becoming closer to Yoochun's. 

Yoochun placed his other free hand on Junsu's cheek, slowly stroking it. He kissed Junsu, pulling away for a moment to whisper, "I love you too," before reconnecting their lips. 

The couple smiled at each other one last time before they entered the forest, not expecting to exit it anytime soon. Anyone else who was there didn't notice the couple as they went further and further into the forest. 

Where they would live their happily ever after for all eternity. 


End file.
